Nonexistent Fears
by Cocoaflower
Summary: I must go back... Back to when I was so naive. Was April hating me really my worst fear? Wow, I feel ludicrous thinking that that was my worst fear back then. But I'm not that clueless and... naive. Not when my brothers were shredded by the Shredder. (SAINW, 2012 verse, time travel)
1. Prologue

It wasn't my worst fear. Perhaps, it was back then, when I was so naïve. April not loving me back? Well, it wasn't what I felt when I found out all my brothers were gone.

Killed by the Shredder… now the shredded… ha. Although… I am quite proud of my younger self.

But it's high time I set this right again.

I'm sorry, my brothers.

I'll never abandon you again.

* * *

><p>Well, no welcome crowd to welcome me back after one year of not updating regularly? Haha, thanks. I don't deserve it anyway. Well, Fungus Humongous was a fan-awesome-tastic episode and obviously, if you have watched it… I think you'll get what I mean, but otherwise, there's not much a spoiler here… SAINW…2012 verse, here we go.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, who thought it was a one-shot? Well, sorry for people wishing it was… it isn't. I hope you're happy about it! Anyhow, all of you still enjoying the Sochi Paralympics? Me too! #gocanadago XD

Disclaimer: Aha, I knew I forgot something last chapter, anyways… Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles do not belong to me, did not belong to me… and sadly, will (most likely) not belong to me.

* * *

><p>The night was serene and the moon shone brightly down towards the crime filled streets of New York. After the fall of Shredder, many people were beginning to bustle back in to the city, and crime started to increase once more.<p>

Sirens echoed loudly through the alleyways and the sewers as well. The wind followed the waves of sound and crashed in to flagpoles, leaving flags flying in the breeze.

This cold draft flew above rooftops and caught the tails of a coloured mask, causing it to flutter in the wind.

But a second later… it was gone.

A loud crackle replaced the serenity of New York, before more thundering crashes sounded. Finally an explosion-like sound resounded through the streets causing many car horns to go off and screams to yell in to the night.

TVs flickered on in nearby houses, featuring a news reporter. The orange-haired woman persuaded, "A storm is just passing by…" and calmed many people down.

However, when the calmed people turned the TV off and the news went offline, that news reporter whispered in to the darkened sky.

"Everything is up to you, Donatello."

* * *

><p>A shiver ran down his spine as he groaned and sat up slowly. A strange and different setting lay out around him.<p>

It was…

Familiar and yet unfamiliar.

Safe yet unsafe.

Calming yet frightening.

Where was he?

"I knew I got the settings right… I'm sure I did…" he muttered to himself as he brushed off a purple blanket and got off the emergency gurney that he called his bed. Stumbling, he went over to the tables filled with scientific equipment and notes… This was it.

This was definitely it.

He successfully got back in time. He rebuilt the time machine that was destroyed years ago.

Quiet laughter escaped him and with the entire sudden discovery, he collapsed on to his knees.

"It worked…" And tears spontaneously dribbled down his face. One of his hands brushed the side of his face to wipe the tears and accidentally hit the right eye instead. Brushing it off as some post-time-travel side effect, he grabbed a tissue on the worktable and cleared his face of tears.

He rose to his feet unsteadily and looked down in confusion; did he grow during the process of time travelling? Shrugging it off once again as a side effect, he stumbled over to the door to the hallways and his brother's rooms.

With a slow but trembling hand, he reached for the handle of the door in composed excitement. The door creaked slightly as it opened to the side and he glanced outwards.

"It's true… it's… real. I made it." The sight of the lair intact caused a few more tears to slide of his cheeks. Hurriedly, he rushed to the washroom to wipe his face clear of tears before his brothers could see.

Taking off the purple mask, he opened the tap with the other hand.

With a splash of water from his hands, he raised his head to check in the mirror.

"What the…"

A loss of words and his jaw dropped… "WHAT THE SHELL?!"

* * *

><p>OOOOOH! Cliffhanger… AGAIN! :DD Ahahaha… sorry, I feel bad for putting a cliffie. At least this chappie is longer than the prologue… I'm trying to get back to my original word count which was around 1000 and a bit more when I needed 2000. XP This actually helped me write essays, but the problem isn't that I don't have enough words… I always have TOO MANY words… ANYHOW. I wrote this today, since I'm sick and I came home from school early, so I'm not supposed to writing this and… yeah… XPPP Don't tell anyone! XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Nonexistent Fears – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This authoress does not own TMNT (2003, 2012, etc.) in any way… except as a fan of it.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Taking off the purple mask, he opened the tap with the other hand. _

_With a splash of water from his hands, he raised his head to check in the mirror._

"_What the…" _

_A loss of words and his jaw dropped… "WHAT THE SHELL?!"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Immediately, several calls of alarm sounded, each one a different pitch. "Donnie!"

This Donatello, however, did not know how to respond. He slowly took his own hand and pinched his cheeks lightly. Ow. Well, that was proof.

"Are you okay?"

Ah. Leo. Always the fretful older brother… Truthfully, Don missed him a lot. He missed his leadership; he missed his paranoia, and of course, he missed his older brother. Don couldn't have asked for a better older brother.

"What the shell did you do this time?"

And then, there was Raph. Don missed him as well, of course. And when he meant that he couldn't ask for a better older brother, that included Raph as well. He was also a good brother, in a slightly more different way than Leo was, but an older brother all the same. The roughness, but really a big softy inside, he was always the one that Don looked up to… How he could be so carefree and reckless… Don didn't have an answer to that.

Don stood up, retying his mask at the same time before steadying himself.

He took a deep breath and readied himself before reaching out to open the door.

He didn't need to.

The door had opened with a bang, revealing two anxious brothers.

Don looked back at them in surprise as he slowly took in every feature of their faces. They looked… shorter…? Why were they shorter? And… are they wearing contacts? Their eye colours…? And what was with the-

"Seriously, Donnie, why the shell did you yell?" Raph was starting to weigh more on the annoyance rather than concern.

Don tried to open his mouth to answer him but he couldn't. He just couldn't. After learning that they had died after he had left, he was just too… happy, too astonished, too… whatever, to comprehend what was going on.

"Donnie… are you okay?" Leo asked lightly as if he was treading on dangerous grounds.

He must have looked like a fish out of water… with his mouth opening and no words coming out. He took a deep breath and was about to reply when…

Leo took a step to the side and Raph fell to the ground, as the last brother yet to be seen made an appearance.

Man, did he look younger. In fact… they were all looking younger. Like… really younger. While he was… forty or something, they were… fifteen? Sixteen? They could not have been over twenty.

"MIKEY!"

Oh right, Raph was still squashed under this younger version of Mikey.

Don couldn't help the loose tear that went dribbled out of the corner of his eye. However, before his brothers could see it, he wiped it away. There it was. The always memorable childhood scene that he yearned for.

Raph was chasing Mikey, both having a smile on their faces, one much more secretly than the other. Leo was chuckling at them- wait. He wasn't. Leo was watching him.

Don cleared his throat slightly, getting the attention of his eldest brother only, since the others were already far away. "Uh, sorry, Leo… I… slept walked here? And… uh, scared myself because I woke up on the washroom floor?" He hurriedly tried to think up of a cover story.

Of course, he was never good when he panicked, knowing from experience… especially with his family. Donnie stuck his right foot behind his left and nudged the carpet to look a little bit rustled.

Leo waved it aside as some kind of embarrassment as he didn't find much… abnormalities with Donnie's behaviour, if any. "If you say so…"

Donnie noted that his eldest brother now had a face of concern and amusement. "So… y…yeah. I'll just… you know, go back to my room now."

"Okay, Donnie. You don't normally sleep walk much, so… if you're having any sort of problems-"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Donnie chuckled at the sudden shout, even as Mikey barrelled in to the bathroom door and slammed it shut… successfully slamming it before Raph came. He slumped down the wall of the bathroom and gave a long sigh of relief. Donnie thought that was exaggerating after what he had been through, but hey, what can he say about it?

"Wheeewwwww… I thought I was a goner."

"Well, technically speaking, you're still a goner once you step out the door." Donnie smiled with amusement showing all over him. Mikey pouted and stuck a tongue at him for saying so before announcing,

"I'm not going out then."

With a raised eyebrow, Donnie reached over his youngest brother to unlock the door, but his hand was quickly snatched away.

"Do you want me to be maimed by that _thing_, which we know as Raph, out there?" Mikey gave another pout at his older brother.

A pounding at the door quickly reinforced the orange-banded turtle's statement. "Mikey! I swear if you don't get the shell out of there, I will kick you where it hurts!"

Donnie levelled his gaze at the door before staring at Mikey with a 'Do you really want me to answer that?' question in his eyes to his younger brother's previous question.

Mikey scowled playfully and muttered, "Never mind I asked."

Don blinked in surprise and a painful reminder of the future Mikey's permanent scowl came in to view. Of course, he knew his brother only did it playfully, but it didn't help much in the purple masked turtle's mind.

"Anyway," Donnie quickly stated, "I was going to go back to my room… when _someone_ decided to lock the bathroom door with me in it." Once he finished his sentence, he reached over once again to unlock the door.

His hand was smacked away. "Dude! Do you really want me to be murdered by- wait. I just asked that, didn't I?"

Don rolled his eyes as he, this time, successfully unlocks the door and pulls it open… before his youngest brother slams his shell to the door, which consequently slammed the door close.

"Come on, please! Just stay with me for awhile until Mr. Grumps – I heard that! – go away?"

Donatello sighed and settled for sitting down, shell against the wall as he gave a small grin, "Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do."

And that was true in every way. He still hasn't come to terms with their deaths, and if anything, still can't believe he was here again. Don didn't know what to do now. Plan the next steps? Make sure they don't die? Well, in the meantime, he reasoned, he owed it to them for all the years he was missing. Or, in this case, _is going to be_ missing.

"So…"

Donnie glanced over at Mikey who was staring at the ceiling, looking like he was counting how many stains there were. Most of them were made in Mikey's younger days anyway. The paint balloons. The idea of using printer ink in a water gun. There were so many more events that he could list.

"So…?" Donnie gave a small motion for Mikey to continue.

"So, I was thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself."

Mikey stuck a tongue out at Donnie.

Donnie only shrugged nonchalantly as if to say 'What?'

"Anyway, I was thinking… we should totally-!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Just no."

"But, you don't even know what I-"

"No."

"Awww…."

Donnie could only chuckle at Mikey's whine and his younger brother's attitude. It was nice to see him so relaxed and carefree, making jokes and pranking people. Speaking of that,

He really didn't want to suffer the wrath of a certain red-masked turtle on the first day back.

That being said, Donnie wasn't going to stop Mikey from filling those paint balloons up again.

It wasn't his responsibility to see where all the paint went.

* * *

><p>Well, there we go. Finally, at last, another chapter out! :DD This chapter was mainly focused on brotherly bonding... since it will take time for Donnie to be used to these 'new' brothers he has at the moment.<p>

Thank you so much for reading and hope you're all having/had an awesome summer vacation!


End file.
